Rise and Fall
by Darth KenObi-Wan
Summary: Someone you least suspect has been a Sith Lord masquerading behind a much gentler façade in order to gain control of the GFFA. Will the good guys come and save the galaxy or will everything continue to be dark and horrible? AU Please R
1. Emperor 1

**A/N:** I'm planning for this to have a happy ending, but then, nothing I have written, with the exception of humour, has ever had a happy ending, so don't be surprised if, when I finish writing this, everyone dies… Also, it's told in a pattern of flashback, present. This is something I'm experimenting with so, constructive criticism is definitely welcome on this one. Just a side note; I'm a bit apprehensive about the title, so if you can suggest something better, please do so!

Please be aware that anything before Palpatine's arrest in ROTS, still stands in this story...

* * *

**Emperor**

* * *

_/Flasback/  
Palpatine was cowering on the floor of his office, a Jedi Master standing over him, bringing his lightsaber back in readiness to strike. Another Jedi Master stood bare metres away, unaware of their new arrival. Skywalker, remembering the two corpses in the foyer as he passed through, moved forward, not willing to let Palpatine share their fate._

Suddenly, the first Master struck, and seeing the Chosen One's move to intercept his strike at the wrist, ducked. After the second Jedi Master struck out, Skywalker lost his balance and tumbled out the shattered window.

One of the Masters turned back to Palpatine, while the other went to get help…

* * *

/Present/  
Sitting in his office, the Emperor smiled at the memory. His rise to power had been the focal point of his entire career. Fooling the Jedi had been a lot easier than he had thought it would be. He sneered as he thought of the Jedi, the collective bane of his existence. Most of them were dead now, the slate that was the Republic wiped of all evidence of the Jedi by the cleansing hand of his apprentice. Only a few had escaped. However, it did not matter as Votary was in the process of hunting them all down.

He frowned, thoughtfully, as his musings turned toward his attentive apprentice. It was true that Votary had come a long way since his inauguration into the Sith that glorious day when they had brought peace to their Empire. Nevertheless, there was a slight possibility that he was making too much progress, too hastily. The Emperor smiled again as his thoughts turned to possible ways he could teach Votary a new lesson…

* * *

**A/N: **Please let me know what you think.  
And the chapters will probably get longer as I go!


	2. Dancers 1

And the second installment is here! Thanks to those who reviewed! Also if anyone was wondering, the document edit isn't letting me turn the bold off...

I don't own anything.

Enjoy!

Dancers

_/Flashback/_

The halls were filled with the bodies of fallen Jedi. Shaak Ti glanced over at Obi-Wan, then up at Yoda who was perched upon Obi-Wan's shoulders. Through the Force, she could sense their overwhelming grief. Grief that each of them were having trouble releasing to the Force, especially, it seemed, Obi-Wan.

Deciding to break the pregnant silence, she said, "Master. Why do you think he did this? He was our friend, our colleague." She paused before she lamented, "We trusted him!"

"Consumed by the Dark-Side, he has been. No further explanation needed, should there be," was Yoda's cryptic reply.

* * *

/Present/

Looking over at her traveling companion, Shaak could barely recognise the former-Jedi Master, Stass Allie, as she lay sleeping, disguised as a freelance dancer. She was a restless sleeper at the best of times, but since what had become known as the Purge, they had both had trouble sleeping, often staying up into the early hours, playing various card games. They both had trouble accepting that their friend and colleague of many years had forsaken all the things they had learnt and claimed to believe in and joined the Sith, to drown in the moral wasteland of the Dark-Side.

They were currently sitting in the room they were renting in a small, run-down hotel. Neither was even sure what the name of the planet was, only that it was yet to come under Imperial control.

Both jumped when Shaak's comlink went off and a message played. "I'm looking for an old folk's home for my father. If anyone has any information, please reply."

The two women looked at each other, Stass now fully awake, that particular code meant that Bail Organa was trying to reach them. Answering the message, Stass said, in 'code', "Only if he's over sixty, I'm afraid." This, translated, meant 'Are you alone?'

"Yes, I do believe he is."

They shared a relieved grin before Shaak asked, "What's the news, Phalarope?" referring to him by his code name, an extra precaution, to avoid detection.

"Big 'E' wants to negotiate with us," came the reply, making reference to the Emperor.

"It's probably sour milk, but we'll tell Sparrowhawk and Justinians for you. Euryalus Sisters out," Stass finished.

They exchanged a glance before Shaak dialed a comm number.

Please let me know what you think!


	3. Apprentice 1

Sorry about the lateness, but chapter 3 is finally here! And thanks to everyone who took the time to comment.

I don't own SW!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Apprentice**

* * *

_/Flashback/_

_Entering the office, he was surprised to see Anakin tumble out the window. He remembered the bodies of his fallen brothers, left behind in the foyer, and released his grief into the Force. Moving forward again, he saw that the duel was over, and his soon to be Master stood, victorious, in front of him…_

* * *

/Present/

Moving through the corridors of the Galactic Headquarters of the Imperial Peacekeeping Society, the former Jedi Temple, Votary smirked as he thought back on the memory. His Master may currently be the most powerful being in the galaxy, but this would not always be so. Not with the extra studies that Votary had been conducting. Eventually, he would gain power through the assassination of his Master. He could see that day in his mind. Even though it was at least a few years away, it would eventually come to be, and the galaxy would be his.

His musings were interrupted at this point by a stormtrooper approaching him. "What do you want?" Votary snarled in an animalistic manner. He could taste the trooper's fear through the Force and it was intoxicating.

Votary looked on, seemingly separated from the situation, as a drunkard is separated from reality. He watched, becoming more inebriated with each passing second, as the trooper saluted nervously and reported, "My Lord! We have completed the excavation of the Jedi Archives. All Jedi material has been destroyed. All Sith artifacts have been preserved, as per your orders."

Votary waited, soaking in the trooper's fear for a moment more before saying, "Congratulations, trooper! You have earned yourself and your men another day of life. I shall inform the Emperor." With that, he stalked away.

* * *

Please let me know what you think!


	4. Bounty Hunters 1

And to make up for the lateness last week's update, this week's is something like 12 hours early!

I don't own SW!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Bounty Hunters**

* * *

_Having reset the message, the three Jedi Masters were in the process of escaping, when they heard footsteps approaching. Ducking into a side hallway, the trio waited for the makers of the footsteps to pass._

* * *

Soon two people rounded the corner, and ducked into the shadows, just as the Jedi had done. Neither of the pair seemed to have noticed their companions, and the three Jedi were more than happy to keep it that way. They watched as a patrol of clones marched past. Surprised that the pair they had joined them would be hiding from troopers, the Jedi decided to wait for the duo to reveal themselves.

First one stepped out of the shadows, this one obviously female, but with a hood drawn over her head. She was slim, and small in stature, moving with the grace of a calm nexu. The second, obviously male, also had a hood, but was recognised as the female had not been, due to the slimness of his frame, but most of all, because of the slight cocky swagger, in his moderate gate, that spoke of confidence almost lost. A whisp of ginger hair was visible just beyond the confines of the hood, and way his thin lips curved upwards in a half confident smile, as he reached into the Force.

He whipped around, startled, as he heard the whispered question. "Garen?"

Sitting in the clearing, keeping watch, Garen Muln glanced at his sleeping companion as the memory faded. He smiled as he recalled the shock he had felt at the time, at hearing his name spoken by a voice he had not thought to hear again; the voice of his best friend.

They had been extremely lucky to survive. Before the Purge, neither of them had believed in luck, but now it was as real to them as the Force. Many had not been as lucky as they had been; Obi-Wan's Padawan among them. They had, against all odds, found his body, many levels below, along with one other.

He turned and reached for his comlink, a fraction of a second before it alerted him to an incoming call.

* * *

TBC...

Please let me know what you think!


	5. Emperor 2

And this week's update is on time! While I should be doing an assignment... meh!

I don't own SW!

Enjoy!

* * *

Emperor 2

* * *

_/Flashback/_

Mas Ameeda entered the office, glancing around, he noticed two figures; one kneeling, the other standing in front of the first. Another figure lay crumpled on the floor, their wounds identical to those of the two corpses in the foyer.

Moving forward a couple of paces, he came close enough to hear a whispered command, "A victim for you, my apprentice."

The last thing Ameeda experienced was the sight of a pair of animalistic, golden eyes and the blinding pain of a lightsaber.

* * *

/Present/

The Emperor's lips turned upwards as he recalled Votary's first act as a fully initiated Sith Lord. He personally had never really liked the Chagrian, but he had been a necessary tool. But like all tools, he eventually wore out his usefulness.

This brought the Emperor's thoughts back to Votary. His usefulness seemed to be drawing to an end. He would have to find someone more useful. This took his musings to a place they had not been for a long time. Of the Jedi left alive by the incompetence of Votary and the clones, who would be the easiest to turn?

He turned the names over in his head, discarding each one in turn, until he came to a particular name. She would be a challenge to turn, but he was sure it could be done. She had often been the loudest voice in the Council Chambers and she had increasingly leant towards haughtiness during the waning months of the war. Yes, she would do nicely.

Turning towards the datapad on the desk he thought, _Now about that report Votary sent…_

* * *

TBC...

Please let me know what you think!


	6. Dancers 2

Many thanks to my beta! And, the chapters will eventually get longer. I'm in the middle of one twice this size! Of course, it won't be until I get up to these two characters again... /sigh/ Though I may try lengthening the chapters between now and then, or maybe start doing double posts...

I don't own SW.

Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

**Dancers 2**

* * *

_/Flashback/_

_The five Jedi glanced back at their one time home, each with memories of a contradicting genre. Some remembering humorous events, others remembered more recent events. They had managed to escape and were now a mere five levels from the surface, moving north, towards the spaceport._

_Yoda was still perched upon Obi-Wan's shoulders, but he noticed that instead of a group of five, they had unconciously split into two groups. One with two members, the other with three. He contemplated whether or not to order them to regroup, but decided against such an action. The smaller groups made them slightly less conspicuous, which his own presence certainly did not._

_Signalling for them to detour through a side-alley, he swung himself off Obi-Wan's shoulders. At the other end of the alley, two pairs emerged. One, a pair of brothers, both with ginger locks. The other a pair of females, with an infant. Shaak, Stass and Yoda headed to the spaceport; Garen and Obi-Wan trailing a few metres behind._

* * *

/Present/

Shaak calmly presented their passports to the Customs Officer. This planet was no longer safe, as bounty hunters had arrived in search of Jedi, and not the bounty hunters they would want to see. They were headed to Alderaan, disguised as members of the Silent, to meet with Bail.

Both released a sigh of relief as they were waved through. Stass activated the closed comlink that went from her hood to Shaak's without anyone on the outside any the wiser. "I'm so glad they didn't find our sabers!" she said, anxious excitment evident in her voice.

Shaak chuckled in agreement and said, "Come on, we have to find our cabin."

* * *

TBC...

Please let me know what you think!


	7. Apprentice 2

Many thanks to my beta. (To anyone who voted in my poll: I'll be posting the winning story monthly. Approximately, at least.)

Disclaimer: I own nothing recognisable.

Just because you had to wait for ages. There's two chapters! :D

**Apprentice 2**

_/Flashback/_

_It must be about the new assignment he mentioned earlier. He suddenly grew resentful. He had done all of this, but he was still expected to come like a pet when called.  
With a scowl on his face, he reached for his cloak and left, only to run into the lackey again in the corridor._

_Screams filled the air as fire crackled in a blazing dance of death and destructive heat. The Jedi fell, one by one, each with fear and grief permeating their minds and etched clearly in the Force; waiting for Votary to drink it up like an intoxicating liquor._

_The traitors were disposed of. He, Votary, had brought peace to the new Empire. He was the Peace-Bringer, foretold long ago, who would soon be acknowledged as such.  
His blissful reminiscing was interrupted suddenly as a faceless lackey entured his luxurious private quarters. The scrawny man timidly stepped forward and squeezed out through constricted vocal chords, "My Lord. The Emperor wants you in his private chamber straight away."_

_Votary merely stayed where he was by the massive window, seemingly staring out at passing traffic. He kept up the illusion as he stared at the reflection of the lackey, whose eyes were darting around the room in awed jealousy, even as he wrung his hands in nervous fear of the power of the being before him. Votary waited, soaking in every piece of emotion that the man felt, knowing that every moment he procrastinated, he risked the wrath of his Master._

_Finally deciding, after a few minutes, that the man had had enough, he ordered, "Inform the Emperor that I am on my way." With that, the lackey fled._

_Turning back to the window, Votary's thoughts turned to the coming meeting with his Master._

_The lackey quickly bowed and stuttered, "My Lord. The Emperor has gone to make his public adress. He requests that you wait in his office until his return."  
Votary knew from experience, that when the Sith Lord requested something, he really meant, "Do it or risk your life." So Votary went and sat in his Master's office; resentment, contempt, jealousy and anger boiling beneath the surface of his serene mask._

/Present/

Votary started awake, the anger he felt pulling him into conciousness. The sentements of his dreams controlling his waking thoughts. He _had_ been the one to dispose of the Jedi and bring peace to the Empire. _But who was accredited?_, he thought bitterly. _Not I, but him!_

He sat up in the middle of his large bed, and glanced at the chrono on his gold plated nightstand. 0300 on the third anniversary of the establishment of the Empire. Three years of subjection to a cruel overlord. Three years without acknowledgement. Three years of playing the good little apprentice, who came when called and followed orders. Three years of training with nothing but punishment at the end. Three years of plotting.

The comlink on the nightstand beeped and some quietly spoken words were exchanged. The Emperor wished to see him. There was a new mission.  
Another chance to further his plots...


	8. Bounty Hunters 2

Usual disclaimers apply.

**Bounty Hunters 2**

_/Flashback/_

_The Jedi split up, three doubling back to find transport while Obi-Wan and Garen ran through the crowds. While the two women hadn't been recognised, they had. Moving swiftly they made sure to stay out of corners. Along the way, Garen was almost downed by a drunk Wookiee, and Obi-Wan was accused of stealing something from aTwi-Lek. Fortunately for him, the Twi-Lek stopped some of the troopers chasing them to report the supposed theft._

_Finally, after ten minutes of running, they had ended up leaving the spaceport, and the troopers with it, behind. After walking a few blocks and a couple of levels down, to where the dirt and grime was so think, it was more prevalent than air. Garen asked, "What now?"_

_Obi-Wan didn't look at him as he answered, instead watching the shadows, lest they move. "First, different clothes. Second, haircuts. Third, hair-dye. Fourth," he finally made eye-contact. "Well, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it."_

_Garen nodded after he had finished speaking. After a few moments of silence, he finally spoke. "This is really real, huh? I'm not going to wake up on New Apsolon and find out it's all a really bad dream, am I?"_

_Obi-Wan suddenly stopped walking, turned to him, and put his hands on his shoulders. "Yes, this is really real. Our friends are dead, the Temple has been destroyed, and we are on the run because someone we used to call friend has been a Sith Lord all this time and proclaimed himself Emperor." He sighed. Such a simple sound, filled with more emotion than Garen had ever heard in his friend's voice._

_"Look, Gar. I know how you feel, I'm shocked, too. But we have to keep moving. We can mourn them when we find somewhere safe.""With that, two lost souls moved off into the gloom of Coruscant's lower levels._

/Present/

The first thing Obi-Wan heard as he woke, was laughter. Groaning, he blinked, slowly becoming accustomed to his surroundings. The dingy hotel room left the inhabitants in want of a clean cloth, but the owner didn't ask any questions.

Focusing on the other inhabitant of the room, Obi-Wan said, groggily, "What time is it? You'd better have a damn good reason for this."

"It's two in the morning, local time. I have three good reasons for waking you. Firstly, we've received news from the girls. Secondly, we've got a new contract and lastly, I think the Imps may know that we're on Nar Sharddaa. You know how they are about Jedi, and us in particular, it would seem."

By the time Garen had finished speaking, Obi-Wan had managed to push himself into a sitting position on the gritty bed. "That would be because of our ranks. What did the girls say?"

"Apparently, Big E wants to negotiate. They're going to check it out, but I think it's a trap."

"Didn't you say the Imps know we're here?"

"Yes."

"Continue while we pack, then."

"And about the contract, we have to capture a Bothan who goes by the name of Ki'Sum."

_Please review_


	9. Emperor 3

Hope you guys enjoy this installment. I hope all of you are just as confused as I am. No, that isn't a good thing.

I don't own Star Wars.

* * *

**Emperor 3**

_//Flashback//_

_The bitter smell of smoke finally began to fade on the cool evening breeze. The fiery sunset playing silent witness to the lives lost on this day._

_Watching form across Coruscant, the soon to be crowned Emperor stood at the gaping hole, which had, less than an hour ago, been a transparisteel window. The fall of the Jedi was almost complete; the final stages would begin as soon as his apprentice arrived. He glanced quickly at the chrono on the wall, and growled. He would never have dared to show his Master such impudence._

_His thoughts then turned to his late Master. The poor fellow had thought he could take the Republic for his own. The man had gone so faras to try to replace his apprentice with one 'much more powerful', as he had put it. But the old man had not had the Jedi on his side. Having already converted Votary to his side informally, taking out the other Masters had been as easy as pushing Skywalker out the window._

_Glancing again at the chrono, he turned form the broken window. Votary was late and he could no longer wait for his wayward apprentice to make an appearance. He would be punished for his audacity but not until the Sith Master had given his public address._

_Leaving a message for Votary to wait, the soon-to-be Emperor left to take his crown._

//Present//

The Emperor moved slowly through the corridors of the one time Senate Rotunda. Today was the third anniversary of the foundation of the Empire; today, he would give a speech as grand as he had the day he took control. Votary was late again, just as he had been three years previous, and once again the Sith Master had left a message for him to wait. Votary was becoming more audacious. The Emperor knew that his grab for power would come soon.

Turning his thoughts to the apprentice he planned to 'adopt', he began to imagine the possiblities such a pairing could afford him. The Emperor was aware that some thought him unfit to rule as he lacked a female influence. They were easily gotten rid of, but to keep the rumours from growing again, he could wed the woman he had planned for an apprentice. Finding an appropriate name for her would be a challenging task, but one he was most looking forward to.

The Emperor glanced upwards to see that the Rotunda was opening. He had made his way to the office below the rotunda without conciously realising it. It was time to make another speech. As his podium rose upwards, the arena eruppted in uproarous cheering.

He waved his hands for silence and received it. "My fellow sentients, citizens of the Galactic Empire. Today is the day that marks the third anniversary of the day that Votary and myself were able to expose the machinations of the Jedi! Today marks the day that I freed you from the control they had over you! Today marks the day that the galaxy was finally founded in unity! Today marks the day, on which peace was finally restored" the last sentence had been spoken quietly, causing everyone to lean forward.

As soon as the last word left the Emperor's lips, thunderous applause encaptulated the rotunda.


	10. Dancers 3

Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Hope you enjoy this one!

I don't own SW.

* * *

**Dancers 3**

_//Flashback//  
_

_Moving through the crowded spaceport, Shaak Ti couldn't think of a better place to hide. She glanced around, never keeping her eyes in the same place for long. All they had to do was get aboard one of the transports, preferably one that was headed to the Outer Rim.  
_

_"Try to find a destination board," she whispered to Stass. "There's one two metres ahead of us, on the roof."_

_Shaak looked up, and sure enough, there was the screen, displaying dock numbers, departure times, and destinations._

_"Someone needs to pay a little more attention to their surroundings," came the friendly taunt._

_Ignoring it, Shaak said, "Look! In twenty minutes, a ship is leaving for Bespin!"_

_"Go, I could, to Dagobah! Not far, it is, from Bespin, hm?"_

_Stass leaned over and said, "Babies can't talk, so shut-up!"_

_Yoda harumphed, while Shaak laughed. "You enjoyed that, didn't you?"_

_Stass merely smiled at her and continued on ahead of them. That is until Shaak called, "It's in the other direction!"_

_Stass's smugness at telling off the Grand Master of the Jedi Order quickly disappeared._

//Present//

Two members of the Silent sat together in silence. At least, that was the impression that they gave off to outsiders. In reality, they were having a nice conversation about when they were younglings. Being from two different "generations", they grew up with different creche-mates, and so, were sharing stories of their individual childhoods.

Shaak was currently choking on her words, as she struggled to tell Stass of a trick they had played on Mace Windu. "So there was Mace, obviously, Qui-Gon, Tahl and I, and we were in the Room of a Thousand Fountains. For some reason, we got onto Yoda and how his hair was grey." She paused for a moment, to giggle. "So Qui said, 'Speaking of which, Mace, you seem to be developing some grey hairs.'" She giggled some more, and Stass joined in, this time.

"Anyways, he was so embarrassed, that he shaved his entire head, except for his braid! We thought it was absolutely hilarious!"

"I bet his Master wasn't too impressed. How old were you, by the way?"

"Um. I think Mace and Qui were seventeen. Tahl and I were sixteen. Force it was funny. And none of us had the heart to tell him that we were joking."

"And now he's gone. I hate that Sith Lord! He took Mace away from us!"

"Stass. You know that's - ." Regret laced her voice.

"I know, Shaak. It's just... I can't... I just can't believe such a thing could happen."

"I know. Why don't we go get some lunch?"

TBC...


	11. Apprentice 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

* * *

**Apprentice 3**

_//Flashback//_

_Word had been received. There were Jedi hiding__ on the planet Ideji. He had just left the audience of his Master with orders to seek out and destroy them or, if possible, [/i]_interrogate_[i] them on the whereabouts of other Jedi. _

_The hangar was full of ships. Angling to his left, Votary headed to a sleek black ship. It was as smooth and aerodynamic as a fighter, but almost as large as a small freighter. There was no doubt that this ship would be the one to have on your side during a fight. The [/i]_Dark Moonlight_[i] was ahead of its time; exactly the type of ship that a blooming Sith Lord needs._

_The flight deck crew were finished long before he had arrived, many scared of what the Sith might do if inhibited by any tardiness on their part. It had only been three days since the desolation of the Temple and the two Sith already had a reputation for ruthlessness._

_Moving through the ship, towards the cockpit, and finding it suitably deserted, Votary smiled. Hopefully, he would actually get credit for this jaunt._

_During the trip in hyperspace, Votary alternated between meditating and sleeping until such time as his console stated to beep. Votary raced to the cockpit. No one was here to see him make a fool of himself, so he allowed himself the indignity of running to see the planet before the ship began its landing sequences. The person on the other end of the comm questioned him thoroughly, until such point as the Sith Lord used a mind trick on the person, allowing the Sith to pass._

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_Directly after landing, Votary threatened the ground crew and stalked off in the direction of the exit. Once there, he reached out with the Force and felt two distinctly familiar presences. This would be fun._

_Moving through the streets, Votary could sense that he was getting closer to the Jedi, and they were becoming more fearful of him. He was mere blocks away from their hiding spot. Suddenly, apprehension clawed its way into his conciousness. Why were they not running from him? He knew of Masters who had been able to cover their presences with fear without actually feeling such. Were these some of those Masters? There was only one way to find out._

_Moving forward again, he sensed them start to move away from him. Finally, what he had expected. His confidence restored, he moved forward with a greater sense of purpose._

_Looking around, he saw an alley to his left. Following it with the Force, Votary realised it was a short cut. He would have these Jedi yet._

_As he ran through the alley, he couldn't help but anticipate the fear that would be on their faces as he held his lightsaber up, savouring the fatal blow. The thought of such pleasure spurred him towards his goal. Creatures scattered out of his way, all fearful of his intents. _

_Finally reaching the end, he stepped out in front of them. The young girl gasped. Jedi Master Kruhk subtly manoeuvred himself to be in between their attacker and the orphaned Padawan._

_Jumping to the attack, Votary had a good feeling about this._

//Present//

Votary listened to the persistent clang of blaster bolts with relish. With each shot more pain and fear entered the Force, echoing verbal screams. Allowing his troops to deal with the ordinary patrons of the hotel and the hotel owners, Votary went in search of the two Jedi he knew were there.

He felt the Force urging him upstairs and, while making his way to the top of the two story building, he observed his surroundings. The building was in fairly good shape by the standards of Nar Sharda. The walls and doors were only a dark shade of brown instead of the usual black, from stains. The Jedi had obviously done well for themselves to be able to afford even a night's rent in a hotel like this.

Suddenly, the Force seemed to scream at him, and he kicked down the door to his left, only to see a cloaked figure jump out the window. Racing to the window, Votary leaned out and saw two cloaked figures racing through the crowds, as best they could.

Jumping from the window, he ignited his lightsaber as he landed. The eerie blood red glow and blood thirsty hum quickly cleared a path for him, through the crowd. He caught up to the cloaked figures in record time.

Swinging his lightsaber in a wide ark, he caught them by surprise, and decapitated both...


	12. Bounty Hunters 3

Disclaimer: If I owned Star Wars I wouldn't- Actually, I probably would still be here.... But whatever.

Ok, before we start on this chapter, I have to say, that there is a mega-huge clue in this as to the Emperor's true identity. But only if you're reading Book of Musings. Enjoy!

* * *

Bounty Hunters 3

_//Flashback//_

_"Great! Stuck in the bowels of Coruscant, on the run, with no food and very little money. And knowing our luck, there'll be freelancers after us in no time at all! Stupid bounty!" Garen couldn't help but be a little upset at the moment, and he knew Obi-Wan wouldn't mind too much._

_"You know, we don't really need you announcing it wherever we go," Obi-Wan said in slight exasperation._

_"What does it matter? If you hadn't've been accused of stealing, we wouldn't be in this mess!"_

_"Look! You can blame me all you want, but nothing will change our current situation, and, in actuality, will probably only make it worse!"_

_The two were silent for a few minutes. Instead, the sound of durasteel worms chewing away at the local infrastructure met the ears of the two silent friends._

_Garen was the one who broke the silence. "So, what are we going to do about food and junk?"_

_"You know, you don't have to try to replace Reeft," Obi-Wan was smiling as he said this. "I think we should become our enemies."_

_"Uh. You mean take over the Empire calling ourselves heroes when we are, in fact, sadistic, Sith dictators?"_

_"Well, we'll put that in the maybe pile. What I was actually referring to, was your comment about freelancers and a bounty."_

_"You mean, become bounty hunters?" Garen's voice was alive with realisation._

_"No. I mean we're going to become famous actresses and we'll be the prettiest girls to ever hit the theartres in downtown Coruscant. Of course I mean bounty hunters."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yes, really. What do you think?"_

_It was at this point that Garen's stomach gurgled, and he laughed sheepishly. "Well, I guess that answers your question."_

_Obi-Wan just sighed, in amusment. "Fine! We'll get something to eat. Then we can discuss what we're going to do."_

_The two were silent as they walked off into the night. Until Garen said, "Hey, Ben. What did you mean by the theartre actresses thing?"_

//Present//

Obi-Wan let go of the Force, which he had been using to hold their cloaks aloft, before the Sith cut through them. "Time for us to go, my friend."

Garen grinned at him. "Indeed it is. Nice trick by the way."

Obi-Wan chuckled. "Well, we'll only know if it was good if it keeps him off our tails long enough. Let's get out of here."

The two former Jedi, turned bounty hunters raced through the streets of the moon they were on. It was much like Coruscant, in that it was covered in infrastructure, but unlike it, in that the ground was visible from the upper levels. Pushing through the crowd near the spaceport, many people turned to yell, only to realise the pair's occupation, and remain silent. As they neared the port itself, the crowd started to thin out. Apparently, a transport had arrived not long ago and the crowd had been the passengers leaving.

As the pair ran to the private dock, they thanked the Force several times over for giving them the insight to get their own ship. They finally arrived at the dock, and raced on board the sleek, custom-made ship. As Garen went to the cockpit to start the ship, Obi-Wan raced to the rear-gunner's seat.

"Aren't you glad we got that remote prepper?" Garen asked smugly over the internal comm unit.

Obi-Wan lauged. "Yes, Gar. I'm glad you insisted. But can we please concentrate? They're bound to have someone in orbit!"

There was silence. "Actually, scans aren't showing anything."

More silence followed. "You're kidding. It can't possibly be that easy! Votary would never slip up like that!" When all he heard was snickering, Obi-Wan sighed. "What are you laughing about?"

"Votary. I still can't believe anyone would accept a name like that and expect people to respect him!"

This time, Obi-Wan joined in. "True. But I still say that the emperor's name is better. Who would honestly call themselves Li –" He suddenly broke off. "Gar?"

Everything was suddenly all business. "I sense it, too. Let's get out of here while we still can."

"Agreed."


End file.
